


Don't Tell John

by Impala_TARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_TARDIS/pseuds/Impala_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home drugged needing John's assistance.  As John helps him Sherlock reveals a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell John

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have ever made so criticism is welcome. Sorry if its terrible and please tell me if it is.   
> Thanks!

It was already dark when Sherlock and John arrived back at their flat that night. John was ready for bed and Sherlock was going off on one of his rants to prove how brilliant he was. John sat down in his normal seat with a plop. Sherlock laid down on the couch he seemed a bit loopy ever since they left the house. John had ignored it thinking Sherlock’s sleep deprivation had just finally caught up with him but John felt that there was something truly off with him. Soon enough John got his answer as Sherlock rose from the couch taking two steps before collapsing to the ground. John was up and next to Sherlock in less than a second.   
“Hey! Sherlock! Are you okay?” John asked shaking Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock just rolled his head over smiling crazily. John smiled back nervously then picked him up carrying him to his bedroom. As he laid Sherlock down on the bed Sherlock grabbed at his arms.   
“Don’t tell John. Don’t tell him that I love him very much and often want to kiss him.” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear before collapsing onto the soft bed. John pulled up the covers up to Sherlock’s chin before leaning down and kissing Sherlock on the forehead.   
“I love you too Sherlock.” John whispered before leaving. John smiled to himself as he sat in his chair sipping his tea. “I love you too Sherlock.” He whispered to himself.


End file.
